


italics and small spaces

by notquiteaghost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplane Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Public Sex, Steve and Bucky joining the Mile High Club, Trans Male Character, before even knowing the Mile High Club is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And now they're sat on a plane, three hours into their eight-hour flight to London, in Economy class. The lights are dimmed, most everyone is asleep, and Bucky is about twenty minutes off doing something that'll get them both arrested.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Steve and Bucky fuck on a plane. That's it, that's literally all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	italics and small spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineffableangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableangel/gifts).



> so i saw the winter soldier, spiralled into stevebucky hell & then was stuck in either an airport or a plane for 2 days ( _12 hour delay_ ). and, um. this happened? oops?
> 
> i was not planning on the first stevebucky fic i finish/post being porn. i blame aiden 100%.
> 
> also seriously what is up with all the mirrors in airplane toilets it's like they _want_ you to fuck in there jeez.

Bucky gets bored easily. 

Steve has always known this - he's always been the one Bucky turns to and whines "I'm _booooooored_ " at - but he hadn't quite factored in just how bored Bucky would get on an eight-hour plane flight.

Or how restless he'd get, being made to sit still for that long.

In retrospect, this was not a good idea at all.

They could have flown with SHIELD, and Steve is now seriously regretting passing that up, but Bucky had wanted to fly commercial "just once, Steve, just so we've done it. C'mon, you're not really try to tell me you're not the least bit curious? Think of the windows!". 

And then he'd made those eyes of his, and dammit if Steve has never been able to say no to him when he makes that face.

And now they're sat on a plane, three hours into their eight-hour flight to London, in Economy class. The lights are dimmed, most everyone is asleep, and Bucky is about twenty minutes off doing something that'll get them both arrested.

"Buck--" Steve starts, but then is cut off when Bucky leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Steve's cheek.

Because Steve is never clear-headed where Bucky is concerned, it doesn't occur to him that they're on a plane, full of other people - sure, they're at the very back of their section of the plane, Steve has a window seat and the aisle seat next to Bucky is empty, but still, it's not exactly private - and that anyone could see. Anyone could whip out a smartphone and take a picture. Public displays of affection are not exactly a brilliant idea.

Bucky presses another kiss to Steve's cheek, just to the left of the first. 

Reason is powerless when faced with Bucky kissing him.

At the third kiss, Steve hums happily and feels Bucky smile against his skin in response. 

At the fifth kiss, Bucky has started to make his way down Steve's neck. Steve can feel his face starting to redden.

At the eighth kiss, Bucky has reached Steve's shoulder, and his kisses have been getting less and less chaste, and then -- _oh_ \-- he's nipping gently at Steve's skin.

Steve bites his lip to stop himself from making a noise.

He's expecting Bucky to stop, to pull back and smirk at Steve and spin some line about sneaking off to the bathroom, even though Steve has been inside this plane's bathrooms and there's no way they could both fit. He’s expecting Bucky to give Steve a chance to look stern and tell him off for being inappropriate.

Except Bucky doesn't stop.

He just keeps kissing Steve, making his way back up Steve's neck, and once he's reached just underneath Steve's ear what he's doing is less kissing and more sucking bruises into Steve's skin, and Steve has bitten his lip so hard he's drawn blood in an effort to stop from moaning out loud.

Steve doesn't know what's worst, the feel of Buck's teeth sharp against his skin or the heady rush of knowing someone could glance over and see them any moment, and he knew confessing his less-than-small exhibitionist streak to Bucky was a bad idea, but God, he never thought he'd do _this_.

And then Bucky's hand is at Steve's hip, slipping under his shirt and trailing feather-light across his skin, the cool of the metal making Steve shiver, and Steve has no hope of stopping the quiet whimpering sound he lets out.

"Gotta keep quiet, Steve," Bucky pulls away to drawl, his voice low and rough enough, exactly how he sounds when he's been chain-smoking for hours, that Steve almost whimpers again, "or are you gonna make me gag you?"

Arousal jolts through Steve like a lightning bolt, his fingers clenching, and he only just stops himself from letting out a groan. 

Jesus _Christ_.

He lets himself think about it for several seconds - the feel of it, the taste of it, the way no one who looked over would have any doubt about what they're doing - before shaking his head. There isn't a way to discreetly gag someone, and Jesus, they're in _public_ , they can't-- _Fuck_.

But Bucky just smirks at him, a glint in his eye-- Steve knows that look. Shit, Steve knows that look all too well, has seen it countless times after telling Bucky no; Bucky's taken Steve's refusal as a challenge.

Steve is so very, very fucked.

Bucky's hand - his left hand, and the feel of the metal alone is enough to make Steve's eyes roll back in his head - settles on Steve's hip, possessive in a way that makes Steve shiver. And then he digs the tip of his fingers in Steve's skin, just lightly, barely enough to sting, and Steve sees _stars_.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Bucky whispers in Steve's ear, his breath hot again Steve's skin and his voice like someone dragged his throat over hot coals and Steve drops his head back on a barely-muffled groan. Bucky responds by nipping not-so-gently at Steve's ear.

Fucking _hell_ , Steve isn't going to last.

There's no way, not with Bucky pressed up against him like this, so smug and possessive and _Jesus_ , his _teeth_ \--

"Please." Steve gasps out.

Bucky's other hand, the one not currently wrapped around his waist and scratching patterns into his skin, comes up to grip Steve's chin and twist his head to the side, and Steve sees a flash of Bucky's smug grin before they're kissing.

Kissing doesn't seem like a big enough word, not with the way Bucky's licking into Steve's mouth like he's trying to devour Steve whole, and that thought shouldn't make Steve shiver the way it does but _God_.

Bucky tastes like cigarettes and cheap wine, and he lets out a noise of his own when Steve sucks hard on his lower lip. 

And then Bucky's left hand is slipping further under Steve's shirt, stroking lightly across the base of his stomach and then slipping under the waistband of his jeans and and gently pushing Steve's packer aside and holy mother of God that's Bucky's finger on Steve's clit, cool and hard and exactly where Steve wants, _needs_ it, Steve isn't going to-- Christ, he can't--

Bucky's hand on Steve's chin slides down to circle Steve's throat and _squeezes_ , his other hand presses hard against Steve's clit and that's it, Steve is _gone_.

When he can see again, Bucky is sucking the fingers of his left hand clean, and that sight alone is almost enough to make Steve come again.

"You're evil." Steve breathes, almost too quiet to hear, a lot more concerned about someone catching them now he's not too aroused to think straight.

Bucky, of course, just grins. "You love me for it."

By way of reply, Steve glances down at Bucky's crotch, where a pillow is covering what must be one hell of a hard-on.

Steve raises an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Bucky swallows.

Lucky for him, though, the post-orgasm haze still somewhat clouding Steve's vision is further intensifying his inability to say no to Bucky, so he rolls his eyes and says, as quiet as he can get away with, "Go wait for me in the bathroom."

Bucky swallows again, less out of nervousness and more out of arousal, and stands. He doesn't act at all subtle when he practically saunters his way to the bathroom, the shameless bastard.

Steve is going to make him wait, penance he definitely deserves, but then he starts thinking about Bucky impatiently starting to jerk off, the quiet noises he wouldn't be able to help making, all those damn mirrors in that bathroom--

Suddenly, he's getting to his feet, infinitely grateful he doesn't have a hard-on to hide. It's a short walk to the bathroom, and thankfully the tiny corridor is empty of flight attendants. 

Steve was right about how tiny the bathrooms are - there's barely enough room for him to slip inside, struggling to slide the door shut behind him. But then Bucky is pushing Steve onto the folded-down toilet seat and sinking to his knees and _oh_ , okay.

Bucky smirks up at him. Steve swallows.

"You gotta keep quiet, remember?" Bucky drawls, his voice rough, as he unzips Steve's pants, and a shiver jolts down Steve's spine.

"Not too sure I can." Steve admits.

Bucky's eyes go black and wide, and then he's pulling a piece of cloth - a bandana or something, Steve doesn't really care to work it out right now - out of his pocket and raising an eyebrow. "You really want me to?"

Steve nods, just a little bit shakily.

Bucky groans. " _Jesus_ , Rogers, you're gonna--" He cuts himself off with a quiet groan, then leans up and wraps the cloth around Steve's head. It smells faintly like smoke, the way most every piece of cloth Bucky owns does, and it's a little rough against the skin of Steve's face when Bucky pulls it tight. 

It feels even better than Steve had imagined.

"God, would ya look at you," Bucky says, his voice like gravel. "You gonna be a good boy for me, darling?"

Steve makes a low noise that the gag muffles very effectively. At least he knows it works, then.

And then Bucky's ducking his head, nudging Steve's packer down one of his pants legs and out the way, and licking up the length of Steve, making him shudder. Bucky’s always loved this, and the idea of that alone is enough to make Steve’s knees weak, never mind how fucking good at it he is. He’d told Steve once he could happily do this for hours, and has followed up on that promise several times, and _Jesus Christ_ \--

Steve twists his fingers through Bucky’s hair and bites down on the gag and tries his best not to scream.

The second time Steve comes, he’s less successful at keeping quiet, and God, half the plane probably hears the groaning noise he makes but he can’t quite bring himself to care, not when Bucky’s tongue is right there, exactly where he needs it and God-- _God_ \--

And then Bucky pulls away. Steve makes a whimpering noise of loss, muffled by the gag.

The look on Bucky’s face, so smug and satisfied even when he’s still hard in his jeans, makes Steve’s fingers itch for the sketchbook still tucked away in his bag. 

He pushes the urge away for later. Right now, there are far more important things he can be doing with his hands. 

He pulls at Bucky's shoulders, urging him to his feet and then pulling him onto his lap. It's a slightly awkward position, but entirely worth it for the noise Bucky lets out when his erection brushes against Steve's stomach. 

Steve is undoing Bucky's jeans when Bucky reaches up and unties the gag, pulling Steve into a frantic and needy kiss. He tastes like Steve, and he smirks into the kiss at the noise that gets out of Steve, until Steve finally gets his jeans open and a hand around his cock, and then he's losing any smirk in favour of a breathless gasp.

The kiss gets steadily messier and less co-ordinated, their teeth clacking together, until Bucky is breaking away to rest his forehead on Steve's shoulder, panting heavily. 

Steve takes this opportunity to start to talk.

"Wish you could fuck me," He says quietly, into Bucky's ear, payback for earlier, "Wish I could feel you inside me, all slow and deliberate, God, I love it when you take your time, really make a mess of me--" He swallows, twists his wrist deliberately and adds, "You'd have to gag me again to keep me quiet, keep me from screaming so loud the whole plane hears--"

" _Steve_." Bucky keens.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me?” Steve tightens his grip, thumbs not-so-gently at the head of Bucky’s cock and bites down, hard, on Bucky’s ear, and Bucky lets out a groaning choked-off noise that bears a passing resemblance to Steve’s name as he comes all over Steve’s hand. 

There’s a few seconds of silence as Bucky gets his breath back, then he says, his voice _wrecked_ , “Jesus fucking Christ, we oughta fuck in public more often.” 

Steve immediately shakes his head. “No. _No_ , we are definitely not doing that-- Stop looking at me like that, Buck, this is _not_ becoming a regular thing--”

“What was that about me fucking you?” Bucky interrupts, completely ignoring Steve’s protests, and Steve’s protests stutter to an abrupt stop. Bucky grins and drawls, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“You are going to _kill_ me.”

Bucky’s grin widens, becoming more of a smirk, and he grabs Steve’s hand, pulls it up to his mouth and starts to suck gently at Steve’s fingers. 

His hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed, his eyes are warm and sated, he’s _licking his own come off of Steve’s fingers_.

Fuck, he looks like sex on legs. 

Steve doesn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> if the ending feels kinda abrupt, that's because i never meant for them to actually fuck in an airport bathroom, i just kept finding it harder & harder to end it & if i didn't force myself to stop it would have ended up like seven thousand words long. which is just ridiculous. i'm not that kind of enby, i swear.
> 
> i'm [here](http://notquiteaghost.tumblr.com) on tumblr. if you liked this fic, please [click my pokefarm eggs](http://pokefarm.com/user/notquiteaghost).


End file.
